


A Love Story

by seussian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inventing the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea.

Papa Stilinski/Glam Rock (based on 2x6)

Papa Stilinski was super glam as a teen, bisexual and glittery and goofy, into Lou Reed and drugs and all that shit and when he met Stiles’ mom he fell in love right away with her short hair and heavy eye-makeup and the fact that she never wore a bra or even a shirt if she thought she could get away with it and he loved that she liked to be on top and that she called him “pretty boy” when she painted his lips and eyes before they went out and how getting older and becoming a cop may have meant putting away the silver boots and body glitter in public, but Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski still smoked pot and made love slowly to Iggy Pop in their little starter apartment and when they had Stiles in the early 90s the pot went away too but they always had their music and their glitter and each other until the day he didn’t have her anymore and it all went away except sometimes when Stiles laughs a certain way or lets his hair grow out a little and when he’s standing in front of a gay bar saying “I could be” in that tone, all he can think of is the thigh-high silver boots in his closet that didn’t belong to his wife but to him and how the clubs in the seventies teemed with fashion and lust and imagination and that Stiles’ mother would be horrified to know her son was trying to pick up boys in a zip-up hoodie and tennis shoes and all he can say is “not dressed like that”


End file.
